Celtic Pantheon
The Celtic - Ireland Pantheon the collective gods worshipped by the people of Eire ( Ireland ), Britannia ( Great Britain ) and Gaul ( France ) and most of Western Europe. They were also known as the Tuatha de Danaan or "Children of Danu." They preside in the other-dimensional realm of Otherworld which includes the realms of Avalon, Tir Na Bog and Annwyn, the Celtic Land of the Dead among others. Much like the Olympians, the Celtic gods often trafficked with mortals and produced Demigods. Not much is known about their origins, but according to myths, they were descended from the ancient earth-goddess Danu or Danaan and the sun-god Belenus. The Tuatha Dé Danaan arrived in Eire ( Ireland ) on a cloud from the four great cities of fairyland. While in their homelands, they had learned the arts of poetry and science. They brought these gifts, plus great treasures from the fairy cities, to their new home. The treasures included a stone that confirmed the rightful king by roaring when he stood upon it, a sword that could never be broken, a magic spear, and a pot that could feed an army without ever going empty. The Firbolgs realized they were no longer alone , the Firbolgs are ancestral gods or magical beings of Eire, the Firbolgs have thus been likened to the giants of norse mythology, who represent the harmful or destructive powers of nature; personifications of chaos, darkness, death, blight and drought. The two tribes met at Moytura, or the Tower of Plains, to wage their battle. The fighting was vicious. Nuada, the king of the Danaans, lost his hand while fighting with a Firbolg. and were victorious, but their champion, Nuadhu Airgedlamh, was not able to rule because he had lost a hand in battle. He relinquished the throne to Bres, who being half-Fomore turned Eire back to his father's relatives. The Danaans went to war againts the Fomore, and once again conquered Eire with the help of their champion, Lugh. It is not known how these events unfolded in the Xenaverse. In Xenaverse In the Xenaverse, the Celtic Gods were worshiped as gods by the people of Eire, Gaul and Bitannia. Arriving in Eire, after the wane of the sumerian gods, Hercules encountered the demigoddess Morrigan who was being sent by Kernunnos to kill the Druids. He proved to be a major opponent of Kernunnos's plans, first freeing Morrigan from his influence and before Morrigan kill Kernunnos. Role / Importance Much like the Olympian gods, the Celtic Gods were worshiped throughout the British Isles and most of Western Europe, bordered by the lands of Asgardians to the north, the Olympians to the south. The invading Romans adopted many of the Celtic gods into their pantheon and vice versa. The Celts knew Zeus and Hermes as Taranis and Esus and the Romans worshipped Belenus as the sun-god Helios. The Celts worshipped and honored their gods for several millennia until they were replaced with Christianity, many of their figures being replaced with human saints, such as St. Brigid, who took over their temples. Powers and Abilities The Celtic gods seem to have the same powers and abilities, like Olympian gods, but at unknown levels, and Morrigan had special powers like Hercules. Limitations The complete limitations of the Celtic gods are not revealed, but the circumstances of death Kernunnos, was killed with a normal axe by Morrigan ( demigoddess and druid ) the celtic gods, has no true immortality, they are susceptible to death, similar to the norse gods. Celtic gods seen and mentioned * Badb * Kernunnos * Lady of the Lake Gallery The known world.png|Eire, Britania and Gaul Western Europe,territory of Celtic Pantheon File:28.jpg|Kernunnos Lady of Lake and excalibur.jpg|Lady of the lake File:Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan in "Darkness Rising" File:Brigid.jpg|Brigid in "Render Unto Caesar" Appearances * HTLJ: "Darkness Rising * HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar" * HTLJ: "Resurrection" de:Nordische Götter Category:Groups Category:Pantheons